Portable device have evolved over time in a variety of environments. For example, early audio devices such as MP3 players were large devices that included a display screen (IPod) that have evolved into a much smaller device without a display screen (Shuffle) as shown in FIG. 1A. Similarly, initially cell phones were very large and heavy devices with a display and a physical keypad to smaller devices with smaller screens and in some cases and small keypads as shown in FIG. 1B. Therefore the devices became easier to use for their intended purpose.
However, with the advent of smart devices, such as smartphones, tablets, phablets, portable computers and other portable devices the devices have become larger. The smart devices have evolved from the device including a physical keypad and a small display to a device without a physical keypad with larger and larger screens as depicted in FIG. 1C.
Hence, to use these devices for their intended purpose (calling and data) becomes more difficult due to the increase in size of the display. In addition, typically as these devices become larger they use more power which limits the amount of time one can use the device between charging. Furthermore because the device is larger due to the increased size of the display, the device is cumbersome when utilized for example as a phone. Therefore additional accessories are typically used such as a wireless headset or other devices that are coupled to the smart device.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system to address the above identified issues. The present invention addresses such a need.